


[ficbinding] Falling for a Golden Boy

by Owl_Postmaster, queercore_curriculum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookbinding, Crafts, Fanbinding, Ficbinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercore_curriculum/pseuds/queercore_curriculum
Summary: A drama play, a grumpy pompom and a bunch of well-intentioned friends help Draco and Harry find peace—and each other—after the war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[ficbinding] Falling for a Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling for a Golden Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012272) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> Fanfic bound in Japanese bookcloth and marbled endpapers using a Coptic binding.
> 
> A gift created for **H/D Owlpost 2020**.


End file.
